Connor
by Teri
Summary: Why would Angel name his son after Connor MacLeod? Do Giles and Amanda have a secret too? HighlanderAngelBuffy Crossover


****

CONNOR

by Teri

****

Title: Connor

****

Author: Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com)

****

Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/garnet_tm/

****

Archive: My Site, FanFiction.net, Seventh Dimension; Others please ask 

****

Disclaimer: Characters from the television shows Highlander, Angel, and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

Summary: Joe and Giles meet each on their way to a wedding. They try to find out why Angel named his son Connor. (Highlander/Angel Crossover - Guest Staring Giles)

****

Author's Note: I want to thank Shomeret. I had sent her the story since it was her challenge and I had never posted to a list before and I wanted to see it was acceptable. She not only took the time to write back, but also pointed out some errors I made so they could be corrected. I really appreciate that she was willing to do that for me. 

* * * * *

Response to Shomeret's Challenge (at HLGenFanfic@yahoogroups.com) Suppose Angel's son, Connor, was named after Connor MacLeod. Write a story explaining why this might have happened. 

* * * * *

Joe Dawson was sitting in his seat waiting for the airplane to take off. Apparently, they were waiting for some late passenger. 'Why me? It was bad enough that I had already missed Connor's flight to Los Angles. Luckily, I know where he was going, so I will know where to find him. Teddy Watchman. . . yes Watchman off all names for a watcher, he's Connor MacLeod's watcher. I'm covering for him while he is in the hospital, apparently one of his ladies' husbands caught up to him again. So now I am sitting on this plane, which is delayed by some inconsiderate person who should be strung up, while I wait to go chasing after Connor. Why me?'

He snaps out of his reverie when he heard the flight attendant say, "Welcome aboard ma'am, please take your seat. Now that you have arrived we should be able to get back on schedule."

"About time." Joe muttered to himself.

"Excuse me is this seat taken." The deep sexy voice caught Joe off guard. He looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Amanda.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" He asked with a mix of pleasure and annoyance.

"Hello to you to Joseph. I am here the same as you to take a flight to LA." She said as she sat down next to him. 

"We were waiting for you weren't we?" Joe asked

"You know I like to make an entrance!" She answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Joe just shook his head. "So what will you be up to in LA?"

"I have a date with an older man." She told Joe.

"An older man? Looks older or is older?" Joe asked. Now he was curious. Apparently she wasn't referring to Duncan. If she meant older, that eliminated quite a large portion of the world. The most obvious choice would be Methos, but the Old man and Amanda? That would be trouble or rather they would cause trouble . . . probably for him. 

"Older than I am, older than Rebecca. In fact, He was her teacher." Amanda told him smugly. Joe started to ask her something, but she interrupted "and no it is not Methos." 

"Rebecca's teacher? We have never been able to find out much about him. Who he is? Tell me about him?" Joe asked in full watcher mode.

"Joseph! I am not one to kiss and tell." Amanda said sweetly. "Now don't ask me any more questions, I want to watch the movie. What's playing?" 

"To Catch a Thief" Joe answered with a chuckle as Amanda groaned.

They completed the flight with only light conversation and Joe's attempts to find out about Amanda's gentlemen friend. 

Once at the airport they went their separate ways. Joe went to his hotel to check in. He knew that Connor would be staying somewhere called the Hyperion, a private hotel, he himself had reservations at a nearby establishment. 

Once, at the hotel he reviewed Connor's schedule. Tonight, he would be at the bachelor party. Tomorrow night the rehearsal dinner. The following day the wedding. The oddest thing about the whole set-up is that Connor was the best man and there was no record of him ever even knowing the groom one Angel O'Reilly.

Joe decided to spend the evening at the bar across the street. It was a blue's bar and that is always where he felt comfortable. He was there sitting at the bar for about a half an hour before a voice caught his attention. 

"Joseph?" A refined British accent asked.

Joe Dawson turned put his beer down on the bar and turned in his stool to see a tall man in a tweed suit standing there.

"Rupert?" Joe asked surprised to see his old friend Rupert Giles who he had originally met at the Watcher's academy. 

Rupert was involved with the slayer division so they didn't often work together, but played together in a band in the old days and still get together to play occasionally. "What are you doing in town?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Giles replied as he sat down next to Joe "Actually, I am here for a wedding." 

"Really, I am covering for Teddy Watchman and his immortal is here for a wedding as well." Joe told his friend.

"Really? Who? What wedding?" Giles asked worried he already knew the answer to which wedding.

"Connor MacLeod, although right now he is going by Brooks. He is actually using the first name Connor for the first time in more than a hundred years. As for the wedding he is going to be best man at the wedding of Angel O'Reilly and his bride." Joe explained.

Giles removed his glasses. He was relieved Connor MacLeod wouldn't cause problems for his friends. "What a small world. I will be giving the bride away at that same wedding. Connor Brooks is Connor MacLeod. Amazing." He finished as he cleaned his glasses.

"Well as you seem to know the couple maybe you can answer me a question. How on earth does Connor know these people?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea. You know Angel's son is named Connor, could that be just a coincidence? I wouldn't think Connor and Angelus would have been friends so maybe they met each other in the last century?" Giles mused.

"Angelus? You mean the scourge of Europe? You have got to be kidding me!" Joe asked astonished.

"Yes, quite, er...rather no I am not kidding, but he has a soul now and it is permanent." Giles told him. 

"A soul? He didn't before?" Joe asked. He really didn't know much about vampires. He had met Adam's friend Nick Knight, but that was about it. 

"No, and trust me you wouldn't want to know him otherwise" Giles said sadly as he thought of Jenny. "I met him without his soul and although I know better it still makes me uncomfortable to be around him which is why I am not at the Bachelor party tonight." 

"Amazing, Is Angel O'Reilly his only name? How old is he?" Joe inquired.

"Well he is about 240 years old and he has also been called Angelus. I think he was called Liam when he was mortal." Giles responded.

"Liam O'Reilly? Angel is Liam O'Reilly? Liam used to be one of Connor's watchers." Joe couldn't believe it. 

"Angel a watcher?" Now it was Giles turn to be surprised. "Are you sure you have the right person? I understand Angel had a very misspent youth."

"Perhaps, but Connor was going through sort of a midlife crises so Liam was in the perfect position to watch Connor, namely in the bar, not to mention that his father was on the council at the time." Joe informed him. 

Rupert chucked, "So watcher politics is still business as usual." The two continued to laugh and talk the rest of the night. Before heading to their rooms, each agreed to see what they could find out about Connor and Angel and meet up the next night before Giles went to the rehearsal. 

* * * * *

The next night Joe was sitting with his back towards the bar door and Giles sat across from him at a small table. They had been discussing their research. Neither had found out much that would be helpful. 

"I can't believe that there is nothing in Connor's chronicle that would be helpful." Joe explained. He was getting frustrated. Maybe he would have to call the old man, after all as much as he hated to admit it, sometime it seemed like he did know everything. 

"Perhaps if we compared their whereabouts during Angel's life we would find some connections, locations and events in common and the like." Giles suggested. 

"Yeah." Joe sighed as he took a swig of his beer. He stopped as he saw Giles breakout into a huge smile. He turned to see what he was looking at and saw Amanda.

Amanda was dressing in her usual tight attire and looked as if she was ready for a night on the town. She had not noticed Joe yet as her eyes were on Giles. She walked over to him and proceeded to give him a long passionate kiss. As soon as she ended it, she sat on his a lap and simply said "Hi".

Giles grinned at her and said, "Hi yourself, luv." 

Amanda started to kiss him again when he stopped her, saying, "Luv, we have company." He said motioning to Joe. 

Amanda looked over and saw where Giles was pointed and was surprised. "Joe? What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing Amanda?" Joe said his voice sounding suspicious. 

"Well . . ." Amanda began only to be interrupted by Giles who asked, "You two know each other."

Amanda bit her lip lightly not so much that anyone but those close to her would notice. Unfortunately, for her she was with two of the people that knew her best. She had to be careful. She did not want Joe to figure out what she was not about to tell him. "Actually, Joe . . . "

Amanda had begun to speak, but Rupert had noticed that the question had Amanda nervous which did not happen often so he decided to rescue her. "Joe, Amanda is my date for the wedding."

Of course, Giles didn't know that was the wrong thing to say, but Amanda knew and she watched as Joe put the pieces together. Amanda talking about her date on the plane - Rebecca's teacher. Rupert is taking her to the wedding. It could only mean. . .

"Joe . . . Ripper . . . .Oh, I don't know what to say." Amanda stated with exasperation. She had no idea how to make this better. 

Joe looked at Giles. "You're an Immortal? You were Rebecca's teacher?" 

"Joe, it is not what you think. I mean Rebecca's teachers is a legend, what are the odds that he is still alive?" Rupert asked. He liked Joe, but he hadn't stayed alive this long by trusting people. Even those that knew of his immortality didn't know about his age or about his mystical abilities for which Rebecca was known.

Amanda had moved to her own chair by now. She reached her hand to his and whispered softly, "It's OK. Joe can be trusted. He had known the old man's true identity for years. He even knows about his past. He hasn't told the watchers or anyone else." 

Giles nodded. He accepted what Amanda said. He knew he could trust her and the old man. Methos had good instincts about people. 

"Rupert, I give you my word. This information goes no further than this table. I understand if people knew you were Rebecca's teacher it could cost you your life. My word." Joe offered his hand to Giles who mimicked the gesture. 

Joe then turned to Amanda and asked, "you knew about Methos before Mac told you?"

"Of course, despite what Duncan thinks the world does not revolve around him" Amanda said with a light giggle. Giles snorted and asked her is she was sure about that. 

The three talked for several minutes and Giles promised to have a long talk with Joe in a few weeks. Amanda and Giles left to go to the rehearsal. Joe decided he needed another drink as he wondered if all watchers but him were immortal. 

* * * * *

As Giles and Amanda approached the church they felt the familiar buzz. They turned to see Connor arriving with Angel. 

Connor smiled at them. He came over grabbed Amanda and pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally finished, he turned and grinned at Giles and asked, "your turn?" Giles declined and they settled for a warrior's hand shake. 

Angel had approached the group and asked, "you all know each other?" He couldn't imagine that Giles and Connor would know each other. 

Amanda stepped forward, "Angel? Hi, I'm Amanda Ripp..Rupert's date. Connor and I are old friends." Angel glanced at Connor who nodded. He let the matter drop understanding that Amanda must be immortal like Connor. He didn't want Giles to find out about his friend. He knew Rupert would not harm him, but Connor had told tales of Renegade watcher's hunting immortals. 

* * * * *

The rehearsal and the dinner went well. Giles tried to get some time with Connor to talk with him, but being the best man he was rather busy. The night finished before he could talk to him. Connor left with Angel, but he had told Giles that he wanted to catch-up together and asked him to meet him for a late breakfast. Hopefully he would be free in the morning since the wedding was not until after sunset. 

* * * * *

"Ripper, it has been a long time." Connor said as he sat down at the table where Giles was waiting. 

"Yeah, it has." Giles agreed.

"OK, what is it?" Connor asked sounding annoyed.

"It? What is what?" Giles asked not understanding what Connor could possibly want. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about? I can always tell when you have something on your mind." Connor sounded exasperated. 

"Well, I wanted to know how you know Angel or did you know Angelus?" Giles stated.

Connor chuckled. "Is that all? I have a feeling how you know him would be a more interesting story." 

"No, it would not." Giles said somberly. 

Connor saw the change in his friend's demeanor and continued, "Well, I take it you know about Angel being a vampire." 

Giles nodded. "Well, I knew him when he was mortal. He was my watcher. In fact, I found out about watchers because of him. One night he was so drunk he told me everything, but we became friends anyway. He was the first mortal friend I had had in several hundred years." 

Connor sighed and continued. "I didn't know about vampires and I saw a women who I would come to know as Darla. I bet him that he couldn't get anywhere with her. So, he introduced himself to her because of me. It was Darla that brought him across." 

The waitress brought beers for the men and they ordered. After she left, Connor continued, "I was devastated. Not only had I lost a man who had turned out to be a good friend, but one who saved me from getting my head cut-off several times when I was too drunk to care. I owed him a lot and what did I do? I led him to Darla." 

He drew on his beer bottle. "I began to learn everything I could about vampires. I had already seen too much in this world to believe that everything was concrete. I realized that the first time I took a breath of air after I had died." He paused for a moment and Giles nodded. He understood that concept well.

"I watched as Liam who was now called Angelus murdered his way across the continent. I finally found a group of gypsies who knew a spell to return a soul to a vampire. It surprised me. I didn't realize he had lost his soul, but I was relieved to know my friend wasn't the monster I have been watching. Anyway, I decided that I would get them to use the spell on him. It wouldn't make him human, but if I understood, it would make him Liam again."

"So, I set it up so he would be there that night, but things got out of hand." He sighed. "Actually, Duncan showed up and got in the way. Anyway, he killed the girl. The gypsies were going to stake him, but I convinced them to use the spell. I convinced them that his death would not satisfy their desire for revenge. *I* convinced them that a vampire would not ever want his soul so that it would be a perfect punishment. So they cast the spell."

"I was there when they set the curse. After it was done, the elder explained to me about what he had done and how he arranged it so that the his soul would disappear if he was ever happy, that way he would suffer the rest of his life. 'You did what?' I screamed. 'That was not our bargain!' The man couldn't talk for a month. He would have been dead, except I did not want anger the tribe further as I hoped to convince them to remove the clause. I was never able." 

"I found Liam after. He could hardly put together a coherent sentence he was so full of grief and guilt. I watched over him till he could at least function. He eventually begged me to leave. Said I reminded him of what he once was and what he could not have. I did not want to hurt him more, I had done enough of that already, so I left."

"Eventually, I ran into the one person who could help me. I had looked for so long, but I found her accidentally - Cassandra. I explained everything to her. After a little research, she found the answer. His soul would be bound to him if he had a child. Of course, I thought that was a dead end. She did a lot of mystical things that I will never understand, but I am sure you would if she told you. Anyway, she told me that she could arrange it for him to be a father. She told me that she would need Darla alive so I found the people that could arrange it. A horrible experience, I hate lawyers. We manipulated a few events that caused Angel and Darla to get together, because it never would have happened otherwise."

"As soon as the baby was conceived his soul became permanent. I gave him sometime to adjust and I went to see him and I told him the whole story and asked for his pardon. He couldn't believe how much I had tired to bring him back or how long I held on to our friendship. When Connor was born, he asked me to be his Godfather and told me he was naming his son for me. He said 'you gave me my soul and my son. There is no one else I rather my son be like.' I couldn't believe it."

"Since then I have been hanging around LA and when he finally decided to marry his soulmate, he asked me to be his bestman."

"That explains a lot. Th..Thank you." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

Connor started laughing. "Ripper, you have been playing the watcher so long you are doing it subconsciously!" He roared with laughter. "The old man would be proud of you!" 

Giles just groaned. 

The two had a good breakfast talking about mutual friends. Giles eventually told Connor some tales of 'his children' from Sunnydale and how he met Angel. All that was left was the wedding. 

* * * * *

Giles looked at the young woman on his arm. She was stunning. He couldn't love her more if he really were her Dad. He knew Angel loved her, had for a long time. They walked down the isle. She whispered to him how happy she was and how much she loved Angel and her Connor. He placed her hand in Angel's and placed a kiss on her cheek. He nodded to Angel and Connor. They turned to face the altar . . . 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Father concluded. 

Angel lifted his bride's veil and kissed her as passionately as he dared in a church. They weren't stopping. Connor finally said softly, "Angel?" No response. Connor looked at Giles who just shrugged. So Connor tried again, "Angel? Cordelia?" Still no response. Finally, baby Connor made himself known from Wesley's arms next to Amanda and the couple immediately broke apart smiling. Cordelia took Connor in her arms and the new family were the picture of happiness.

Connor grinned. "Finally, Liam had his chance at happiness.'

* * * * *

__

Well, I hope someone enjoyed it. Thanks! Please let me know. 

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com)


End file.
